In the case of capturing images of a television program recording, a live music performance broadcast, a sports broadcast, and the like, it is necessary to capture images using many cameras from many viewpoints.
Typically, capturing images using a variety of cameras requires a large camera staff, and the costs associated with image capture increase.
Accordingly, reducing the number of camera staff by converting the cameras used for image capture to remotely operated robot cameras which do not require camera staff, and thereby reducing the costs associated with image capture, has been proposed.
Regarding such robot camera control technology, a technology that acquires position information about a subject, and on the basis of the position information about the subject, captures images while switching the image capture direction and operating mode of a robot camera has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1).
Also, a technology has been proposed in which images are captured while recording parameters that control the operation related to image capture in a robot camera in association with position information about a subject in a rehearsal for recording a television program, and after that, when recording a take, position information about the subject is acquired and operation by the parameters recorded during the rehearsal are corrected, thereby capturing images appropriately even if the subject makes different movements from the rehearsal when recording the take (see Patent Literature 2).